


A Very Merry Christmas Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Crack, Implied Relationships, Like, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Weed Brownies, a lot of implied relationships, alcoholic cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama throws a Christmas party for the Karasuno boys while his parents spend Christmas in Hawaii. Possible sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know this is a couple days late but the idea of Christmas crack just made me really happy so I decided to write some. It's open for a possible sequel, so depending on if I can focus my thoughts long enough to write a sequel, you'll be seeing more from me quite soon! But as for now, I hope you enjoy my fic so far!  
> ~Charli

The wind howled outside, tossing snow and frozen chunks at anyone who dared walk outside, including a poor, small orange-haired boy who was just trying to make it to his friend's parents' house before he froze to death. His bright red knuckles pounded on the door as he tugged his coat collar to cover some of his face and provide temporary heat. His partner opened the door and grabbed Hinata's collar, pulling him inside without a proper hello.

"Dumbass, why were you out in the cold?" Kageyama growled, not telling Hinata to leave his shoes and coat wherever--Hinata knew the routine well enough that he could gather that much information on his own. He was led upstairs to Kageyama's bedroom, teeth chattering and legs shaking, unable to form a proper response as Kageyama tossed warm sweatpants and an ugly sweater at the carrot head. "God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

"S-sorry," Hinata managed, but by the time he was changed and had spoken a reply, he was being marched back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I made some hot cocoa," Kageyama said with almost a proud smirk as he slid a tray of steaming hot mugs of hot cocoa across the counter top. Hinata took one in his hands and took a sip, instantly melting at both the delicious taste and the heat. "Now, tell me why you were out in the cold."

"Car broke down," Hinata managed between slugs of boiling hot chocolate. "Few blocks back. Cell phone's dead."

"Oh god," Kageyama grumbled. "This is fucking perfect. And on Christmas Eve, too!"

"When is everyone supposed to show up?" Hinata asked, well aware that Kageyama was throwing a party with the Karasuno boys now that his parents were in Hawaii for Christmas.

"I told them to be here, like, in a half hour," Kageyama shrugged. "Help me set up?"

"Why not," Hinata shrugged, setting down his empty mug and reaching for another one. "Tell me what you need."

"Plates and silverware," Kageyama pointed to the cabinet in the kitchen, though he knew Hinata knew the house inside and out by now. "I have some weed brownies."

THAT made Hinata choke on his second mug of hot cocoa. "Weed brownies? You mean like the kind I tried to give you and you refused because you're so clean and precious?"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama growled. "I made them because my parents weren't here to tell me not to. They won't know if we get stoned."

"Whatever," Hinata shrugged, holding his mug in one hand and a stack of paper plates in the other. Kageyama got the supposed weed brownies out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter.

"Oh!" Hinata cried as he set down the plates. "I brought you something," he said with a cheeky grin. "Let me go get it." Leaving his cocoa downstairs, Hinata leapt upstairs and into Kageyama's bedroom, searching through his pants pocket for the small gift he'd gotten Kageyama.

By the time he was back downstairs with the gift, Suga and Daichi had made it, both holding trays of some sort. Hinata couldn't hear what Kageyama and they were talking about from his spot by the stairs, and he didn't want to be noticed just yet, but to his dismay, Suga spotted him over the setter's shoulder and offered a beaming smile and a warm "Hello, Shouyou!"

Dammit, Hinata thought. He was spotted. He offered the biggest smile he could as he walked over to the four in the entryway. "Hi, Suga san!"

"Koushi is fine," Suga insisted and nodded towards the kitchen. "Hope you don't mind, Tobio, we brought some Christmas cookies."

"Some, uh, special cookies," Daichi said with a smirk. "Heard your parents weren't home, so they've got vodka in 'em. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine with me," Kageyama said with a smile that was genuine, but probably only because he had eaten a piece of weed brownie and was just a little out of it. He led them into the kitchen while Hinata debated giving his gift to Kageyama; after all, it was pretty much the cheesiest idea he could have come up with.

He didn't have much time to contemplate before someone was knocking on the door. Hinata heard Kageyama yell a "Can you open that, Shou?" from the kitchen and cracked open the door, instantly met with two overly happy volleyball players.

Yamaguchi was barely hanging onto Tsukki, who was even wearing a small smile himself. "Why hello there~" Yama sang, giggling. Hinata sighed softly.

"You guys are stoned," he said bluntly.

"Whaaaat~?" the two sang in unison.

"Looking for a place to bang?" Hinata asked just as bluntly, noticing both of them glancing at each other's crotches during their short conversation. Tsukki nodded his head and Yamaguchi giggled.

Hinata groaned and secretly wished that Kageyama would get stoned enough to have sex with him tonight. Instead, he grabbed Tsukki's wrist and tugged him towards the den. "Here, not many people go in here," he explained, pointing to the couch. "Don't make a mess."

Tsukki was dragging Yamaguchi down onto the couch before Hinata even made it out of the room. He shivered at the sound of thumping and mewling and tried to calm himself before he got a boner that would be all too evident in the sweatpants Kageyama had given him.

By the time Hinata made it back into the kitchen, the rest of the team had showed up: Noya and Asahi had brought a couple cases of beer, and Tanaka had even brought a girl with him, though the girl seemed to be more interested in Asahi than anyone.

"Poor Tanaka san," Hinata muttered to himself as he searched for Kageyama.

He finally found his setter in the kitchen, eating one of the alleged vodka cookies. "Any good?" Hinata asked as he hoisted himself onto the counter, kicking his feet and looking at Kageyama.

"Fucking delicious," Kageyama's voice was muffled by the cookie in his mouth. He walked in between Hinata's legs and stared at him. "What was that present you went and got?" he asked after swallowing the cookie.

"Um," Hinata blushed. He was getting second thoughts now, of all times. Not even while he was wrapping it had he had second thoughts, but now?

"Hey, let's play spin the bottle!" came the loud cry from the family room, most likely from Tanaka. Kageyama had instantly lost focus on Hinata and was instead rushing towards where the voice came from. Hinata sighed and hopped off the counter, trailing behind.

As they got closer to the family room, the two could hear what was most likely Tsukki and Yama's round two from where they were at. The group tried to ignore it as best as they could and sat in a circle, an empty beer bottle in the middle.

***

Hinata had seen Kageyama kiss other people before. He'd seen other people kiss Kageyama. But if he was being honest with himself, he would know that Kageyama never meant a single one of those kisses. They were all dares, or proving-a-points, or whatever. But tonight, as he watched Kageyama spin the bottle and it land on Suga, he had never seen anyone kiss anyone else more passionately.

And boy, did that piss Hinata off.

Hinata was in the kitchen before the two had even pulled up for breath. Daichi and Noya, both completely wasted, were chanting, while Tanaka was trying to figure out a way to manipulate the bottle to land on his girl, who was currently playing with Asahi's hair. Asahi, who hadn't known of the weed in the brownies, was tripping balls at the time.

Hinata had a vodka cookie, then a weed brownie, then another weed brownie before Kageyama even came into the kitchen. "Yo, Shou," he chuckled, lips a little swollen from the hardcore kissing. "Suga san's got a nice tongue."

"Oh, fuck off," Hinata grumbled, knowing he needed another weed brownie. He grabbed another and shoveled it down, all the while Kageyama gave him a weird, blank look.

"Oh! You okay?" Kageyama asked, as if the whole time he'd been trying to think of the right words.

"Fucking fantastic," Hinata replied, rushing up the stairs and going to listen to music. He didn't hear footsteps behind him, but he did hear the yelling.

"Dumbass! Come back!" Thump. Thump thump thump thump. The damn idiot had fallen down the stairs.

Hinata was in Kageyama's bedroom in seconds, lying down on the floor with a pair of earbuds in and a soft smile on his face as he put on some indie music. He closed his eyes and didn't even hear the door slam open, or feel Kageyama nearly fall on top of him, for that matter. But it did, and he did.

"OI!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin as an earbud was ripped from his ear and someone was shouting in it instead. "Tobi, why?" he whined.

"You weren't listening to me," Kageyama replied simply. "I wanna know what that present was."

Hinata, too stoned to care for the time being, tossed the small gift to Kageyama. Kageyama plopped down on the floor with wide eyes like a child's on Christmas morning. He carefully unwrapped the present. "Whoa, the fuck is this," he held up a small volleyball keychain. "It's got our names on it too? Damn, this thing is cool."

"Brownies hit ya?" Hinata asked with a soft grin. The brownies were beginning to hit him, too, but it was much funnier with Kageyama.

"Shit, yeah. Those...those brownies are...not a joke," Kageyama went cross-eyed for a second. "Jesus. Did I kiss Suga san earlier?"

"Yep," Hinata suddenly became bitter at the recollection. He expected Kageyama to go on about how awesome it was, or how great Suga's tongue felt, but he only received two words.

"Fucking terrible."

Hinata burst out laughing, causing Kageyama to follow suit almost nervously. "Was it something I said?" he finally asked while Hinata was taking a breath.

"God, yeah," Hinata sighed, sitting up and wiping a tear away. "You two were just sucking face so hard earlier I thought you might have enjoyed it."

"Wasn't you, wasn't worth it," Kageyama muttered, closing his eyes.

"Huh?" Hinata mumbled sluggishly. Those brownies were starting to hit him harder now. He crawled over to Kageyama and planted himself in Kageyama's lap. "What'd you say?"

"Wasn't you, wasn't worth it," he repeated. Hinata grinned.

"That's what I thought you said." He leaned closer to Kageyama's face. "There was something else in the present."

"Eh?" Kageyama squinted at the package that did indeed still have something inside. He held up the small bunch of leaves. "This some sort of drug?"

"Close, it's mistletoe~" Hinata sang. He took it from Kageyama and held it above their heads. "So?"

"So what?" Kageyama grunted.

"Mistletoe," Hinata shook the plant.

"Oh! Oh yeah, fuck, yeah." Kageyama placed one hand on Hinata's neck and swallowed thickly. "Um."

"Um what?" Hinata sighed, frustrated. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Eh? Oh, uh, yeah. Of course."

"So then do it, dumbass."

Kageyama puckered his lips.

"Good, now kiss me."

Kageyama closed his eyes.

"For fuck's sake," Hinata mumbled, tossing the mistletoe aside and wrapping both arms around Kageyama's neck, kissing him. He connected their lips in a mix of passion and weed brownies and received an all-too-eager poke in the thigh in return. He didn't pull away to point out Kageyama's boner because he was sure he had one too at this point.

Kageyama deepened the kiss, pulling Hinata closer around the waist and kissing harder. Hinata grinded down on Kageyama, receiving a small noise of pleasure from his setter. He quickened the pace of the kiss and desperately tried to unbutton Kageyama's shirt without breaking apart.

"Fuck," Kageyama grunted against Hinata's lips. He pulled back and yanked the buttons apart. He then reached to peel off Hinata's shirt, and the boy willingly obliged. "I want you...to ride me," Kageyama panted, cheeks flushed.

"God, you're so hot," Hinata whispered.

"Damn right, now fucking ride me."

Hinata unbuttoned Kageyama's jeans, biting his lip. He unzipped them and pulled them down just enough to snort at the fact that Kageyama was wearing kitten boxers. "Sh-shut up," Kageyama mustered as Hinata yanked off his sweatpants and boxers.

"What, they're cute!" Hinata insisted as Kageyama pulled his boxers down. Hinata crawled back on top of Kageyama and slowly lowered himself down onto his setter's cock.

"Damn, you're so tight," Kageyama groaned, placing his hands on Hinata's hips. Hinata had tears in his eyes.

"And you're so goddamn big," he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck and biting softly while he pressed himself further onto Kageyama's cock. "Ah, fuck," he mumbled, biting down harder on Kageyama's skin and making him wince.

Kageyama stared up at Hinata with hazy eyes. Hinata began to rock slowly, forming a pattern--up and down, then swiveling his hips a bit, then up and down again. Kageyama found himself mesmerized in the movement of the smaller boy's hips and almost didn't notice the pace quicken until his breath hitched and he found the urge to cum stronger. "A-ah--Shou--" he whispered.

"Haa~" Hinata cried as he rocked his hips. He kissed and licked at Kageyama's neck, panting heavily as his movements continued faster. Kageyama stroked Hinata in rhythm with his movements.

"Oi, you two! We're doing the gift exchange!" Suga called from the bottom of the stairs, completely unaware of what was going on upstairs.

"Shit fucking shit," Hinata panted. "I'm gonna cum so hard," he whispered in Kageyama's ear, making him shiver.

"Better be quick," Kageyama murmured back. "I'm about to fucking explode."

Hinata rolled his hips forward, a pleasant noise leaving his lips at the same time. His eyes fell shut and his lips formed a soft 'o' as he came across their chests, panting and whimpering softly. Kageyama followed suit immediately after, groaning a soft "Fucking hell" as he came inside Hinata. Hinata leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kageyama's bare shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.

The two sat like that for a bit, before Kageyama broke the silence. "Gross," he muttered. Hinata sat up slowly and winced hard.

"Ah, what's gross?" he asked as he stood up, cum dripping down his leg.

"You got cum all over me," Kageyama huffed.

"You're the one who wanted me to ride you, dumbass."

Suddenly, the door was pushed open. "Guys, gift exch--shit sorry," Suga immediately backed out of the room after getting a good look at the completely naked Shouyou and the half-naked dick-halfway-out Tobio. Kageyama sighed and readjusted his pants, grabbing a hand towel off his dresser and cleaning up Hinata's leg and chest before cleaning up his own chest.

"Jesus, your ass must hurt," Kageyama mumbled. "Don't you feel sore?"

"Not yet. It'll hit me tomorrow morning," Hinata murmured, throwing on the sweatpants and sweater Kageyama had given him earlier that day.

"God damn you're good," Kageyama murmured as he pulled on a shirt. "Jesus. Fuck."

"You okay?" Hinata giggled, walking over to Kageyama and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist. "You still seem to be in shock."

"Um. Yes. Fine. Better than fine. God damn."

"Alright, alright, let's go open presents," Hinata pulled Kageyama towards the door, giggling. "I want another brownie, too."

"Can we do that more often?"

"Eh? You wanna?"

"Fuck yes."

"Well then, yeah."

***

Shortly after presents were opened, one by one the Karasuno boys began to crash. Tsukki and Yamaguchi fell asleep in the den in a position that looked like round four, with Yamaguchi sitting naked on Tsukki, who was equally naked, but both of them were passed out. Suga fell asleep curled up in front of the fireplace with Daichi in an armchair nearby, and Tanaka fell asleep with his lady friend (who he'd given a couple weed brownies) spooning her from behind. Asahi and Noya took the couch, Noya on top, and the others were scattered across the floor. Hinata and Kageyama had retreated to Kageyama's bedroom to go for two more rounds of stoned sex before finally passing out.

When the team woke up Christmas morning, however, they weren't expecting to be snowed in.


End file.
